


Через тернии к свадьбе

by CommanderShally



Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Все друзья Камалы знают, что она пишет фанфики. А теперь это знают и Мстители.





	Через тернии к свадьбе

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Текст от лица Камалы. По таймлайну это примерно середина 3 сезона, после серии с участием Камалы, но спойлеров к сезону тут нет. Написано на StonyBingo.

Камала ломала голову над тем, зачем Мстители вызвали ее в Башню. Ну, то есть, у нее были варианты — например, помочь одолеть очередную шайку злодеев. Но почему-то эта версия казалась маловероятной, особенно если учесть, что Мстители справлялись со всем сами.  
  
Она зашла в главный холл и сразу же услышала:  
  
— Мисс Марвел, Мстители ожидают вас в гостинной на общем этаже.  
  
— Спасибо, Пятница.  
  
Пока Камала поднималась на нужный уровень, она придумала еще с десяток причин, почему ее пригласили. Даже в какой-то момент почувствовала себя так, словно шла к директору школы отчитываться за провинность. Такое случилось с ней всего однажды, но запомнилось надолго.  
  
Наконец лифт прибыл на общий этаж. Камала вышла из кабины и сразу же наткнулась на Мстителей — все кроме Тора ждали ее в гостинной зоне, на диванчиках.  
  
— Мисс Марвел, проходи, чувствуй себя как дома, — с каким-то весельем в голосе произнес Соколиный глаз. Камала напряглась.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — она подошла поближе и села на единственное свободное место, рядом с Черной вдовой.  
  
— Мисс Марвел, — заговорил Капитан Америка — тон его тоже напоминал тон директора школы, когда тот отчитывал ее за плохое поведение. — Произошла небольшая путаница.  
  
— Какая? — Камала очень надеялась, что ей удастся помочь Капитану Америке. И тогда, может быть, он разрешит ей снова сделать с ним селфи.  
  
— Тебе о чем-нибудь говорит текст с названием «Через тернии к свадьбе»? — спросил Капитан.  
  
Только не это.  
  
Камала хотела спросить, откуда Капитан знает о ее фанфике на пятьдесят тысяч слов, который она писала почти полгода и в финале которого Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс женятся в окружении друзей и родственников… Но поняла, что не может произнести и слова — нужно все отрицать, иначе быть беде.  
  
— Впервые слышу, — наконец-то ответила Камала, стараясь выглядеть как можно непринужденнее.  
  
— Странно, — Капитан посмотрел в планшет. — Ссылка была прислана с твоей почты, тут даже фотография есть.  
  
Какой ужас.  
  
— А еще у тебя уши увеличиваются, когда ты лжешь, — внезапно выдал мистер Старк.  
  
Камала закрыла лицо ладонью — та, конечно же, раздулась в размерах, чтобы при желании можно было и голову целиком спрятать.  
  
— Мисс Марвел, мы не собираемся тебя ругать, — прозвучал голос Соколиного глаза. — Скажу честно, это было весьма интересное чтиво, настолько, что я даже зарегистрировался на сайте и поставил тебе лайк.  
  
— Если честно, он единственный, кто прочитал почти до конца, — уточнила Черная вдова.  
  
Камала убрала руку и посмотрела на Мстителей — судя по всему, они правда не сердились.  
  
— Я одного понять не могу, — мистер Старк выглядел задумчивым. — Где мы со Стивом прокололись?  
  
Камала не поверила своим ушам.  
  
— В каком смысле, мистер Старк?  
  
— Ну как ты догадалась, что мы женаты, — продолжил мистер Старк. — Конечно, гораздо дольше, чем у тебя в тексте, но сам факт. И описание свадьбы — я так и знал, что где-то в кустах сидел папарацци.  
  
Камала подумала, что сейчас умрет от счастья.  
  
— А… А как давно вы вместе? — тихо поинтересовалась она, надеясь, что никто не заметит ее состояния, которое грозило превратиться в обморок от переизбытка чувств.  
  
— Ну, в законном браке два с половиной года, — совершенно спокойно ответил мистер Старк. — Эй, мисс Марвел, что с тобой?..  
  
— Камала!..  
  


***

— Так, давай дальше, мне же интересно, что там!  
  
— Хорошо, где мы остановились?  
  
— Свадебный кортеж прибыл к одинокой часовне на берегу Тихого океана…  
  
— Да, точно…  _Свадебный кортеж прибыл к часовне — она располагалась на берегу Тихого океана, и вокруг было слышно, как нежно кричали чайки…_  Господи, она что, не могла загуглить, как звучит крик чайки?  
  
— Тони, не отвлекайся, пожалуйста.  
  
— Как скажешь, дорогой.  _...нежно кричали чайки, и звенели колокола в колокольне. Дверь белоснежного лимузина открылась, и из него вышел Стив Роджерс — Капитан Америка, который даже в такой важный для него день взял с собой свой щит…_  Стив, а ты правда притащил бы его на нашу свадьбу, если бы мог?  
  
— Ну, я хотел…  
  
— ХАЛК ХОЧЕТ ЗНАТЬ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ!  
  
—  _…свой щит. На Стиве был белоснежный костюм-тройка с небесно-голубым галстуком. Он протянул ладонь в сторону лимузина, и оттуда поднялся Тони Старк — он был одет так же, но с красным галстуком…_  Боже, в реальности это тоже выглядело так сладко?  
  
— Тони!  
  
— Все, молчу…  _Они взялись за руки и прошли по проходу прямо к алтарю, где их ждали все Мстители и директор Фьюри, который в честь праздника одел смокинг._  Я бы посмотрел на Фьюри в таком виде. И вообще, правильно «надел». Слушайте, ну почему это читаю я? Стив, давай ты?  
  
— Нет, дорогой, это из-за тебя теперь весь город узнает, что мы уже больше двух лет женаты, ведь мисс Марвел не сможет удержать тайну. Такая серьезная ноша не для впечатлительной юной девушки.  
  
— Давайте сотрем ей память? У меня есть разработки.  
  
— Тони, читай дальше.  
  
—  _Мы собрались здесь, чтобы связать священными узами брака Энтони Эдварда Старка и Стивена Гранта Роджерса…_  Так, а откуда она твое второе имя знает, этого же нет в свободном доступе? Ладно-ладно, я понял, меньше комментариев, Бартон, не тыкай в меня стрелами...  _Если кто-то знает причину, по которой эти двое не могут быть вместе, то пусть говорит сейчас или замолкнет навеки. Едва директор Фьюри договорил, как в часовню ворвался Красный череп с гигантской плазменной пушкой и с криком: «Я заберу тебя с собой в могилу, Капитан Америка!» собрался выстрелить в сторону алтаря. Но, к счастью, у Стива с собой был его щит, который он отправил Красному черепу прямо в лоб…_  А вот это уже больше на правду похоже…  
  
Камала не сразу пришла в сознание — какое-то время она просто лежала под голоса неподалеку. А потом в ее памяти вспыхнули события последних часов, она резко села и открыла глаза — ей не приснилось, она и правда по ошибке отправила ссылку на свой фанфик на общую почту Мстителей. Камала огляделась и увидела, что Мстители находились в кухонной части общего этажа и что-то активно обсуждали, собравшись в кружок. Она тихонько встала с дивана и подошла к ним.  
  
— Ну, что там дальше? — спросила Черная вдова.  
  
—  _Когда Красный череп был повержен, Тони и Стив снова встали друг напротив друга возле алтаря, и директор Фьюри сказал: «Властью, данной мне Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной Логистической Службой и правительством Соединенных Штатов Америки, я объявляю вас мужем и мужем. Можете поцеловаться!_  
  
Мистер Старк перестал читать, но не потому, что текст закончился: дальше еще должны были быть праздник и очень подробное описание первой брачной ночи — Камала сильно надеялась, что до нее они никогда не доберутся.  
  
Причиной, по которой мистер Старк остановился, стали громкие рыдания Соколиного глаза, которые заглушали даже недовольное рычание Халка, желавшего слушать дальше. Соколиный глаз совершенно не стеснялся и громко сморкался в полосатый носовой платок, который ему предложила Черная вдова.  
  
— Простите, я всегда плачу на свадьбах, — сквозь всхлипывания произнес Соколиный глаз.  
  
— Поверь мне, мы заметили, — ответил мистер Старк. — Так, тут дальше в тексте они запускают белых голубей в небо… У нас такого не было, и слава Богу.  
  
— Потому что ты отказался, — немного обиженно произнес Капитан Америка. — А это очень романтично.  
  
— Голуби — это крылатые крысы, вредители. Даже белые и пушистые, — категорично сказал мистер Старк. — Свадебный банкет на пять страниц мы тоже опустим, дорога до поместья Старков… У меня нет поместья, это просто дом… О, тут что-то интересное, кажется, первая брачная ночь…  
  
Камала не выдержала и, вытянув руку, хлопнула гигантской ладонью поверх планшета — кажется, что-то хрустнуло у нее под пальцами.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо читать дальше, — Камала почувствовала, как краснеет. — Я поняла свою ошибку, я больше ни слова про вас не напишу.  
  
— Ну зачем же так кардинально, — мистер Старк немного удивленно смотрел на сломанный планшет, будто прикидывал можно ли его починить. — Творчество — это всегда хорошо, и не важно, какое оно. Стив вон рисует, хотя нормально у него получаются только мои портреты.  
  
Капитан Америка  _так_  посмотрел на мистера Старка, что Камала чуть не завизжала от восторга — удалось вовремя захлопнуть рот ладонью.  _Волшебство_  творилось прямо перед ней. «Кому расскажу, ведь не поверят», — подумала она.  
  
— То есть, вы не против… фанфиков? — робко спросила она.  
  
— Только если ты больше не будешь путать почтовые адреса и присылать их нам, — Капитан Америка улыбнулся, и Камала поняла, что все не так уж и плохо.  
  
Через полчаса, когда Мстители напоили ее чаем и поделились еще парочкой забавных историй, произошедших на свадьбе Капитана Америки и Железного человека, которые Камала поклялась никогда не превращать в сюжет для фанфика, она направилась к лифту, чтобы вернуться домой.  
  
Уже у самого порога Башни ее догнал Соколиный глаз.  
  
— Мисс Марвел, по секрету, а у тебя есть еще что-нибудь… такое…  
  
— Да, только я же обещала, — ответила она. А Соколиный глаз оглянулся и шепотом произнес:  
  
— А если поменяемся? Я тебе фотографии с их свадьбы, а ты мне что-нибудь почитать?  
  
Камала глубоко вздохнула и кивнула. Соколиный глаз подмигнул ей и направился к лифту. Камала смотрела ему вслед и думала о том, что она самая счастливая фанатка на свете.


End file.
